Another Life
by MidnightUnderMoonlight
Summary: A final encounter between two redeemed friends. Slight Zane x Alexis. Third and final installment in the Lighthouse series. NOT, in fact, a death fic.


_**(A/N): Yep, it's here. The third installment. I was inspired after listening to a song - song that that I've been trying to figure out hwat would work for their 'relationship'. Cheers.**_

* * *

She didn't need to duel him. And she couldn't help but feel a bit relieved.

Jaden didn't need to duel him, either.

Because in the end, he became his own worst enemy.

_**YGO-GX YGO-GX YGO-GX**_

"How scary was it?"

They met at the foot of their lighthouse, just like they used to, an hour away from graduation.

Alexis cradled her ceremonial gown and corresponding cap cautiously in her arms. She was class valedictorian, and while everyone else donned gowns from the colors of their dormitories, she was to wear pure white to signify her high ranking status.

He glanced at her curiously. "How scary was what?"

She hesitated, searching for the right words, but knowing fully well that it was really her fear and insecurity that held her tongue back. "The dark…and all the power."

Blue eyes suddenly grew dimmer in understanding. "It was the scariest place I've ever been."

Alexis bit her lip and looked away. She couldn't handle the look in his eyes. Eyes that were once vigorous and glowed with confidence.

Now, they were cautious and lingering.

They looked like they'd fought a horrible battle, and instead of winning, they'd barely survived.

Zane was a fallen duelist looking for redemption.

It would have been sad had it not been so stirring.

"Syrus tells me you're going to continue with your schooling."

The change of subject was deliberate.

She nodded. "I think I want to teach here when I'm older."

He smiled softly, gazing at her with evident pride. "Good for you, Alexis."

And all of sudden, she wanted to cry. A wave of emotions hit her then and there; She wanted to cry for the memories of the irreplaceable friends she'd made at Duel Academy and cry for the possible memories that were stolen from Zane.

It wasn't fair.

He'd tumbled down a dark path that led to desolation and pain, and here he was, trying to regain what was left of his soul. He'd cut himself open, and everyone - including herself - left him cold and alone to bleed.

His heart was broken, both literally and figuratively, and no amount of friendship glue could put the all pieces back together again. The only thing he could do to salvage himself was to leave himself alone, and let everything mend by itself.

He was partially right when he'd told her they couldn't change back. She couldn't stop the more bitter thoughts that came to her when she used to be so optimistic, and he couldn't stop the effects of underground duels on his health and his spirit.

She looked skyward and willed the tears collecting in the corners of her eyes to go away. "I'm sorry we didn't try harder."

Puckered brow, he readjusted himself in his wheelchair, and angled himself to get a better look at her. "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head in melancholy. "We could have tried harder to help you. And now, here you are, like this…"

Zane sighed quietly. "You can't blame yourself, Alexis."

She quickly wiped away a tear that managed to escape.

"You weren't supposed to be the one to save me," he continued, a sad smile playing on his lips. "I chose my duels. I chose my form of narcotics. I chose the darkness. I chose power. And it nearly killed me for me to learn my lesson."

He placed a comforting hand on her arm. "So please…don't feel responsible for something that was completely out of your control."

Her lips trembled. "But-"

"No 'buts'," he cut her off. "Sheppard tried. Atticus tried. _Syrus_ tried. No one could stop me. The only person who _could_ stop me was myself."

A thoughtful silence followed.

"You were the closest thing I had to a best friend here," Alexis suddenly confided.

He chuckled. "Same to you."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "What about Atty?"

"You're prettier than him."

"Some people wouldn't say so."

"Blind ones?"

She laughed softly.

And another silence transpired between the two.

"I…" Alexis squeezed the gown in her hands she'd been so careful with. "I think I might have been a bit in love with you."

The declaration hung heavily in the air.

Zane fixed his eyes on her wistfully, studying her.

The drawn out stillness was killing her. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"…Better me than Chazz, I suppose."

She stood gaping at him before she burst into laughter.

"Alexis."

Laughter suddenly dying out, she found herself looking at a serious, albeit considerate, expression on Zane's face.

"Had it been another time and another place - another life, I think I would have fallen a bit for you, too."

A smile found its way to her heart and her lips.

He reached out and tugged on the white robe in her arms. "You might want to put that on, now. You'll be graduating pretty soon."

She caressed the smooth, silky material with care and shrugged. "I've got time."

"Anyway," Zane rolled his wheelchair to face her instead of the ocean, "I should be the one apologizing to you and everybody else."

"No," she practically snapped, shaking her head violently. "We're not going to play the blame game. Let's just leave as nobody's fault, okay?"

He reluctantly consented.

"What are _your_ plans?"

Zane looked reflective. "I…don't know. But I'll be around."

"You're always around."

He couldn't help but smirk at her response.

"Alexis, I'm going to miss you."

A sense of déjà vu filled her, and her heart felt weighty with what time misplaced and stolen from them both and happy dreams that were never given a chance to happen.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

The intercom crackled then, and Dr. Crowler's voice echoed throughout the school. "Will all graduating students proceed to the Duel Stadium, please. We will begin shortly."

Unfolding her white gown, she carefully slipped on the sleek fabric. It felt strange, to say the least, knowing that what she was wearing signified the end of her trials and tribulations at Duel Academy.

"How do I look?" she asked her oldest friend, delicately placing the matching cap on her head.

"Like you're going to do great things with your life," Zane answered with all honesty.

He remembered two years ago, when he'd been in the same position as her. The only difference was, the path following her ceremony would lead her toward something worthwhile and happy. In a peculiar manner, she was leading the life he wished he could have. She represented 'what if' in his being. A strong duelist who chose a course of not power, but greatness.

Alexis took a deep breath. "I guess this is it, huh?"

"I can't think of anyone who deserves it more."

She fingered the soft pleats of her dress.

"I can," she asserted brashly, staring him right in the eye.

He smiled sadly. "My time is over now, Alexis. It's your turn."

"You'll be watching, then?"

"I'll always be watching."

"Good."

She began to walk away, when he called her back.

"I meant it, you know," he said. "Another life…"

"But in a different life, you wouldn't be you," she countered.

"We'd still have this lighthouse," he offered.

"We'll always have this lighthouse," she agreed.

"See you in another life, Lexi."

The familiar nickname brought comfort to her and causing her to beam brightly at him.

She turned around for the second time. "See you in another life, Zane."

* * *

_**(A/N):The Lighthouse three-parter is FINALLY done. And here is the song I think suites Zane and Alexis' dynamic very well, particularly for this fic. Think of it as…Zane's words for Alexis. Have a listen if you don't know it.**_

_Title: Sympathy_

_Artist: Goo Goo Dolls_

_Stranger than your sympathy_

_And this is my apology_

_I killed myself from the inside out_

_And all my fears have pushed you out_

_And I wished for things that I don't need_

_(all I wanted)_

_And what I chased won't set me free_

_(all I wanted)_

_And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees_

_Oh, yeah_

_Everything's all wrong, yeah_

_Everything's all wrong, yeah_

_Where the hell did I think I was? _

_And stranger than your sympathy_

_Take these things, so I don't feel_

_I'm killing myself from the inside out_

_And now my head's been filled with doubt_

_We're taught to lead the life you choose_

_(all I wanted)_

_You know your love's run out on you_

_(all I wanted)_

_And you can't see when all your dreams aren't coming true_

_Oh, yeah_

_It's easy to forget, yeah_

_When you choke on the regrets, yeah_

_Who the hell did I think I was? _

_And stranger than your sympathy_

_And all these thoughts you stole from me_

_And I'm not sure where I belong_

_And no where's home and no more wrong_

_And I was in love with things I tried to make you believe I was_

_And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted_

_And all the dark and all the lies were all the empty things disguised as me_

_Mmm, yeah_

_Stranger than your sympathy_

_Stranger than your sympathy_

_Mmm hmmm mmm_


End file.
